DB 1x01 Drehbuchversion
Once Upon a Time Es war einmal... ...ein Zauberwald, in dem alle Märchenfiguren lebten, die wir kennen. Oder zu kennen glauben. Doch eines Tages fanden sie sich an einem Ort wieder, an dem es kein Happy Ende für sie geben sollte. Unsere Welt. Uns so hat es sich zu getragen. 'Märchenwelt: Szene I: Wald/ Glassarg' (Prince Charming reitet durch den Wald, auf einer Lichtung steht ein gläserner Sarg, in dem liegt Snow White. Eine Gruppe von Zwergen nimmt trauernd abschied. Charming betritt die Szene, steigt vom Pferd, läuft auf die Zwerge zu. Einer dreht sich zu ihm um.) Doc: „Ihr kommt zu Spät.“ Prince Charming: „Nein, NEIN!“ (Fassungslos tritt Charming an Snow's Sarg, sieht sie an.) Charming: „Öffnet ihn.“ Grumpy: '''„Sie weilt nicht mehr unter uns.“ '''Charming: „Dann lasst mich Abschied nehmen.“ (Die Zwerge öffnen den Sarg, treten zurück. Charming beugt sich über Snow White, und küsst sie. Im Selben Augenblick geht ein kreisförmiger Windhauch von Charming und Snow aus, durch die Zwerge, und verteilt sich über das ganze Land. Snow atmet plötzlich tief ein, öffnet die Augen. Charming lächelt.) Snow White: „Du... du hast mich gefunden.“ (Sie lächelt ihn an.) Charming: „Hast du an mir gezweifelt?“ (Er nimmt ihre Hand. Sie richtet sich auf.) Snow: „Ganz Ehrlich? Ein wenig in Sorge war ich schon.“ Charming: '''„Hab keine Angst ich werde dich immer finden.“ '''Snow: „Versprichst du's?“ Charming: „Oh ja.“ 'Szene II: Kirche' (Snow und Charming stehen in der Kirche vor dem Altar und heiraten.) Pfarrer: „Und willst du Snow White diesen Mann zu deinem Gatten nehmen und ihn lieben bis das der Tot euch scheidet?“ Snow: „Ich will.“ Pfarrer: „Dann erkläre ich zu Mann und Frau.“ (Großer Applaus. Snow und Charming wollen sich grade küssen, als plötzlich die Eingangstüren aufgeschlagen werden. Alle verstummen angsterfüllt. In der Tür steht... die Böse Königin -Regina.) Die Böse Königin/ Regina: „Oh komme ich zu spät?“ (Gelassen geht sie zum Altar, zwei Wachen die sich ihr in den Weg stellen werden von ihr mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite gefegt.) Doc: (ruft.) „Die Böse Königin! Flieht!“ (Snow greift sich Charming's Schwert und hebt es gegen Regina.) Snow: '„Sie ist nicht länger Königin.Sie ist nichts als eine Böse Hexe.“ (C''harming hält sie zurück.) '''Charming: „Nein, nein, nein, vergelte nicht gleiches mit gleichem. (Nimmt Snow das Schwert ab.) Verschwende nicht deine zeit. Dein Spiel ist aus. (Stellt sich schützend vor Snow.) Du wirst uns die Hochzeit nicht verderben.“ Regina: „Ich bin nicht hier um irgendwas zu verderben. Im Gegenteil Schätzchen, ich bringe euch nur ein Geschenk.“ Snow: '''„ Wir wollen aber nichts von dir.“ '''Regina: „Ihr bekommt es dennoch. Mein Geschenk an euch (geht bedeutungsvoll auf und ab.) ist dieser überaus... freudiger ''Tag. Denn schon morgen beginne schon mein Werk. Ihr tatet euren Schwur, nun vernehmt den meinen. Schon bald wird all das was ihr liebt, alle das was ihr alle liebt, von euch genommen werden. Und aus eurem Schmerz, wird mein Triumph erwachsen. Euer Glück soll nicht länger bestehen. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue.“ (''Regina macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschiert hinaus.) Charming: „Hey!“ (Charming wirft sein Schwert Richtung Regina, doch diese verschwindet mit samt der ihr entgegen geworfenen Waffe in einer Schwarzen Rauchwolke, und lässt eine zutiefst geschockte Snow White, und Prince Charming zurück. Die beiden nehmen sich schützend in den Arm, sehen ihr nach.) 'Storybrooke: Szene III: Boston' (Henry sitzt in einem Bus nach Boston und liest ein Märchenbuch. Er betrachtet gerade das Bild von Snow White und Prince Charming. Eine Frau beugt sich von der anderen Seite zu ihm herüber.) Ältere Frau: Ist das Buch schön? (Henry blickt von seinem Buch auf zur Frau.) Henry Mills: Das ist viel mehr als ein Buch! Ältere Frau: (lacht) Sieh an! Durchsage: Boston Süd. Danke, dass Sie mit dem Greyhound-Bus gereist sind. (Henry steigt aus dem Bus. Er läuft zu einem Taxi und klopft an die Scheibe.) Taxifahrer: (am Telefon) Was? Warte. (Er lässt die Taxischeibe etwas herunter fahren) Henry: Äh... (Henry hält eine Kreditkarte hoch) kann ich mit Karte zahlen? Taxifahrer: Wo soll's hingehen? 'Szene IV: Restaurant' (Restaurant. Emma verlässt einen Fahrstuhl und sieht sich um. Sie geht zu einem Tisch, an dem an junger Mann allein sitzt und auf sie wartet. Als er sie sieht, steht er auf und reicht ihr die Hand Ryan: Emma? Emma: (schüttelt seine Hand) Ryan? (er lacht) Du wirkst erleichtert. (setzt sich) Ryan: Äh, na ja, weil im Internet die Bilder oft – Emma: – gefaket sind oder veraltet oder aus nem Dessous-Katalog? Ryan: (setzt sich) Genau. Emma: Tja. Ryan: Tja. Ähm, erzähl mir 'n bisschen von dir, Emma. Emma: Oh, also gut. Ich hab heut Geburtstag. Ryan: Und da bist du hier? Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Emma: Bin Einzelgänger. Ryan: Aber du...hast doch ne Familie. Emma: Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ryan: Oh, nicht doch. Jeder hat ne Familie. Emma: Theoretisch, ja. Aber ich bin ihr nie begegnet. Kriegst du schon Angst? Ryan: Oh, vergiss es. Denn ich hab echt noch nie ein Waisenkind kennen gelernt, dass so unglaublich sexy ist wie du. (Die beiden lachen) Emma: Okay, jetzt du. Nein, warte, lass mich raten. Ähm, du siehst super aus, bist charmant... Ryan: Nur zu. Emma: Also ein Kerl, der – und unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege – seinen Arbeitgeber beklaut hat, verhaftet wurde, aber abhauen konnte, bevor er eingebuchtet wurde. Ryan: (lacht) Was? Emma: Und das schlimmste hast du deiner Frau angetan. Deine Frau liebt dich so sehr, dass sie deine Kaution bezahlt hat und du dankst es ihr, indem du dich mit mir verabredest? Ryan: Wer bist du? Emma: Die Frau, die das restliche Geld rangeschafft hat. Ryan: 'n Kautionsvermittler. Emma: Eine Kautionsvermittlerin. (Ryan stößt den Tisch um und flieht.) Emma: (genervt) Na toll. (Ryan stößt die Tür auf und rennt über die Straße. Mehrere Autos hupen. Emma folgt langsam aus dem Haus. Er steigt in sein Auto und versucht wegzufahren, doch das Auto bewegt sich nicht.) Ryan: Was ist denn –? (Ryan öffnet die Tür und sieht, dass eine Autokralle angebracht wurde. Emma geht langsam auf ihn zu.) Ryan: Lass mich in Ruhe und du kriegst dein Geld von mir, ich hab Geld. Emma: Hast du nicht. Und wenn doch, hättest du's deiner Frau und deiner Familie geben sollen. Ryan: Was weißt du denn schon über Familie, hä? (Emma schlägt seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad und er bleibt bewusstlos liegen.) Emma: Gar nichts. 'Szene V: Emma's Wohnung' (Emmas Wohnung. Emma betritt die Wohnung und streift ihre Schuhe ab. Sie stellt einen Cupcake auf den Tisch, steckt eine Kerze hinein und zündet sie an.) Emma: Das war wieder 'n tolles Jahr. (Emma schließt die Augen und bläst die Kerze aus. Es klingelt an der Tür. Emma öffnet die Tür und blickt auf den Flur. Henry steht vor ihr.) Emma: Äh... ja, was gibt's? Henry: Bist du Emma Swan? Emma: Ja, wer bist du? Henry: Mein Name ist Henry. Ich bin dein Sohn. (Henry läuft an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung) Emma: He, warte mal, Kleiner. Hey! Kleiner! Ich hab keinen Sohn. Wo sind deine Eltern? Henry: Hast du vor zehn Jahren nicht ein Baby zur Adoption freigegeben? Das war ich. Emma: Warte einen Moment. (Emma geht ins Bad und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Aus der Küche klirrt die Kühlschranktür.) Henry: Hey, hast du'n Saft da? Oh lass nur, ich hab ihn gefunden. (Henry steht in der Küche und trinkt aus einer Saftflasche. Emma kommt aus dem Bad zurück.) Henry: Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Emma: Und wohin? Henry: Ich will dich mit nach Hause nehmen. Emma: Na gut, Kleiner, ich ruf die Polizei. (nimmt das Telefon) Henry: Dann sag ich, du hast mich entführt. Emma: Und als leibliche Mutter bin ich verdächtig. (schaltet das Telefon aus) Henry: Japp. Emma: Das tust du niemals. Henry: Wollen wir wetten? Emma: Du bist gut, aber ich sag dir jetzt was. Ich bin nicht sehr talentiert, aber ich eins kann ich wirklich. Ist so ne Art Superkraft. Ich erkenne sofort, wenn mich jemand anlügt. Genau wie du jetzt, Kleiner. (beginnt eine Nummer zu wählen) Henry: Halt! Ruf nicht die Polizei. Bitte. Komm mit mir nach Hause. Emma: Wo wohnst du? Henry: Storybrooke in Maine. Emma: Storybrooke. Wirklich? Henry: (nickt) M-hm. Emma: Also dann. Fahren wir nach Storybrooke. 'Märchenwelt: Szene VI: Balkon des Palastes' (Außenaufnahme des Palastes, die Schwangere Snow steht an der Tür zu ihrem Balkon, und sieht nachdenklich in die ferne. Charming taucht auf.) Charming: „Was hast du?“ Snow: „Gar nichts.“ Charming: „Du denkst an die Worte der Königin nicht wahr? (nimmt sie in die Arme.) Snow bitte, wir haben schon so oft darüber geredet, verbanne sie aus deinen Gedanken, (zeigt auf eine Wiege.) wir kriegen bald ein Baby.“ Snow: „Seit unserer Hochzeit hatte ich keine Ruhige Nacht mehr, Charming: „Genau das will sie dich verunsichern aber es sind nur Worte sie kann uns nicht weh tun.“ Snow: „Sie vergiftete einen Apfel weil sie dachte ich sei schöner als sie.Du ahnst nicht wozu sie fähig ist.“ Charming: '''„Wie kann ich diese Last von dir nehmen? '''Snow: „Lass mich mit Ihm sprechen.“ (sieht ihn ernst an.) Charming: (nachdenklich.) „Ihm. Doch nicht etwa...“ Snow: '''„Doch.“ '''Charming: „Nein. Nein, nein, viel zu gefährlich.“ Snow: „Er kann die Zukunft sehen.“ Charming: „Er wurde aus gutem Grund weggesperrt.“ Snow: „Kannst du mir versprechen das unserem Kind nichts zustößt? Kannst du es garantieren? Denn ER könnte es.“ Charming: „Also gut. Für unser Kind“ 'Storybrooke: Szene VII: Emma's Auto' (Szene:Emma und Henry bei der Autofahrt.) Henry:'Ich hab Hunger,halten wir irgentwo? '''Emma:'Das ist kein Ausflug,es gibt nichts zueseen. 'Henry:'Wieso nicht? 'Emma:'Nicht meckern,kleiner.Vergiss nicht;Ich kann dich immer noch in den Bus setzen. 'Henry:'Weißst du,ich hab einen Namen und der ist Henry. (Henry versinkt in sein Märchenbuch.Emma wird aufmerksam.) 'Emma:'Was ist das? 'Henry:'Du bist noch nicht soweit. 'Emma:'Das ich Märchen verstehen kann? 'Henry:'Das sind keine Märchen.Sie sind wahr.Alles was in diesem Buch steht ist echt passiert! 'Emma:'Klar,sicher! 'Henry:'Nutz deine Superkraft;Ich bin kein Lügner. '''Märchenwelt: Szene VIII: Kerkerzelle von Rumpelstilzchen (Zwei Verhüllte Gestalten werden von einem Wächter zu einer Zelle geführt.) Wächter: „Wenn wir die Zelle erreicht haben haltet euch im Dunkeln. Und egal was passiert nennt ihm nicht eure Namen. Wenn er eure Namen kennt hat er Macht über euch. (Sie erreichen die gesuchte Zelle.) Rumpelstilzchen! Rumpelstilzchen, ich habe eine Frage an dich.“ Rumpelstilzchen: '„Nein hast du nicht. Aber die beiden, Snow White, und Prince Charming. (''lacht.) Ihr beleidigt mich, tretet ins Licht, und nehmt diese lächerlichen Umhänge ab. (Die beiden tun es, Rumpelstilzchen genießt das.) Ahhh! (lachen) Das ist schon besser.“ '''Charming: „Wir wollten dir eine Frage über...“ Rumpelstilzchen: (Brüllt.) „JA, JA, ICH WEIß WORUM ES GEHT. Es geht um die Drohung der Königin nicht wahr?“ Snow: '''„Sag uns was du weißt.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „ Ohhh sind wir nervös? Keine Sorge denn ich könnte euch beruhigen. Aber, eine kleine Gegenleistung wäre angebracht.“ Charming: „Nein! Das ist Zeitverschwendung.“ Snow: „Was willst du? (Tritt an die Gitterstäbe heran.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Ohhh, den Namen eures ungeborenen Kindes? Charming: '''„Auf gar keinen Fall!“ '''Snow: „Gut! Was weißt du?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ahh, die Königin stieß einen mächtigen Fluch aus, der sich bald erfüllt. Ihr werdet alle gefangen sein. Genau wie ich nur schlimmer, euer Gefängnis, unser aller Gefängnis... währt ewiglich. Die Zeit wird stehenbleiben und wir sitzen in der Falle. An einem Ort des Grauens,wo uns all das was uns lieb und teuer ist entrissen wird und wir verdammt sind zu leiden bis ans ende aller Zeiten (extasisch.) So feiert die Königin ihren größten Triumph. (Pause.) Und es gibt kein Happy End.“ Snow: „Was können wir tun?“ Rumpelstilzchen: (Lachend.) „Wir können gar nichts tun.“ Snow: „Wer dann?“ (Rumpelstilzchen streckt seinen Arm durch die Stäbe und berührt mit seiner Hand ehrfürchtig Snow's Bauch.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Das kleine Ding das da in eurem Bäuchlein wächst.“ (Sofort geht Charming mit seinem Schwert dazwischen, Rumpelstilzchen zieht die Hand zurück.) Charming: „Beim nächsten mal sind die Finger ab.“ Rumpelstilzchen: "Ts Ts Ts. Das Kind ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Ihr solltet es in Sicherheit bringen. Bringt das kleine in Sicherheit und an seinem 28. Geburtstag, wird das Kind zurückkehren. Das Kind wird euch finden. (Ruft.) UND DIE ENTSCHEIDENE SCHLACHT WIRD BEGINNEN!!!" (Irres lachen.) Charming: „Genug wir gehen.“ (Snow und Charming machen sie auf den Rückweg. Rumpelstilzchen lacht noch dann ruft er.) Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Hey wartet, WIR HABEN EINE ABMACHUNG, ICH WILL IHREN NAMEN, WIR HATTEN EINE ABMACHUNG. ICH-BRAUCHE-IHREN-NAMEN, ICH WILL-IHREN-NAMEN!" '''Charming: „Ihren? Es ist ein Knabe.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ohh Missy, Missy, ich wisst ich habe recht. Sagt mir... wie lautet ihr Name?“ (Snow dreht sich um.) Snow: „Emma. … Ihr Name ist Emma.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (grinst zufrieden.) „Emma...! 'Szene IX: Thronsall' (Charming haut auf den Tisch. Charming und Snow halten eine Versammlung ab. Unter den Anwesenden befinden sich: Die Zwerge Doc und Grumpy, die weise Grille Jimminy Cricket, Meister Gepetto und Pinocchio, Red und Witwe Lucas.) Charming: „Ich sage wir kämpfen.“ Jimminy Cricket: „Kämpfen ist keine gute Idee, der dunklen Seite nachzugeben wird uns keinesfalls weiter bringen.“ Charming: '''„Und welchen Krieg gewinnt man mit reinem Gewissen? Wir müssen die Böse Königin töten bevor uns ihr Fluch treffen kann.“ '''Doc: „Können wir Rumpelstilzchen überhaupt trauen?“ Charming: „Ich sandte meine Männer in den Wald, der plan der Königin versetzt die Tiere in Angst. Wenn wir nichts unternehme werden schreckliche Dinge geschehen.“ Snow: „Es ist sinnlos. Die Zukunft ist unabänderlich.“ Charming: „Nein, das will ich nicht glauben.Das gute kann nicht verlieren.“ 'Snow: '„Vielleicht doch.“ 'Charming: '„Nein, Nein nicht solange wir einander haben. Und glaubst du ihm was den Fluch angeht, dann glaube ihm auch was unser Kind angeht. Unsere Tochter wird uns alle retten. (Plötzlich kommt jemand herein.) Was wollt ihr hier?“ Kategorie:Drehbücher (Staffel I)